Adventure!
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Electra go on an adventure outside of the Junkyard.
1. Part 1

Late one night, after all of the Jellicle's were asleep, Etcetera creeped out of her den. She was going to go hunting, just to prove to the Junkyard that she wasn't a baby, and some of her friends wanted to come. The problem- waking them up. "Leccy?" she quietly called. She tried again, "Leccy!" Etcy sighed. She knew her sister wouldn't wake up at this time of night, so, she'd have to wake up Tumble and Pouncy on her own. 'Brave the dangerous,' she thought.

Slowly, she stood up, and ran to Tumble's den. As she opened the door, she let out a giggle. Tumble was going to be easy to wake up, plus, out of the two toms, he was her favorite. He was nice to her, unlike most toms, who thought she was squeeky and annoying.

She crept over to his bed, and poked him. "Psst! Tumble! Get up!" she squeeled. As she foresaw, he immediatly woke up, automaticly smiling. "Nice night, eh, Cettie?" he asked. Etcy nodded, smiling at her nickname. Only Tumble was allowed to use the nickname Cettie for her. It was his reward for being her closest tom-friend.

"You ready?" Etcy asked, giggling slightly. Tumble smiled. His goofy grin made her giggle even more. "Yep. Pounce next, right?" Tumble asked. Etcy's grin faded. Pouncy was her friend, but he acted as if he were slightly better than her. Only slightly, but it annoyed her. Tumble treated her as an equal. "Better get going, eh?" Etcy nodded, "Yeah, let's wake up the beast."

As Etcy approached Pouncy's den, she could hear him snoring. "How loud can he snore?" she asked Tumble. "Loudly." Etcy sighed, and bolted towards the door. "Wake up!" She said, sounding quite chipper. Pouncy didn't move. "Come on, Pounce," Tumble said. Still, no movement. Etcy looked at Tumble, who shrugged. Etcy moved to the side of Pouncy's bed, and shook it hard. The lump on it moved a bit, and a muffled sound came from it, "Go away, Etc."

Etcy shrugged her shoulders. "You asked for it." Then, she jumped on top of him, and began tickeling him. "ERR! ETC! GERROFF ME!" Pounce cried, inbetween his giggles . Etcy did as he said. "Good, now, keep it down. Jenny has ears like a hawk, and, if she finds out we're leaving, we're Pollice chow." Pounce, for once, obeyed. He got up, out of his bed, and stretched his arms way into the air, yawning. "Let's go," Tumble said, grabbing Etcy and his brother by the paw, and marching into the night.

Off in the distance, they heard a soft noise. "Guys! Guys! Wait up! Wait up!" It was Electra, late. Tumble stopped, and let go of the two kits arms. As the figure ran closer, Etcy found Pouncival staring at it. For a second, it looked like he liked her. 'No...Not my sister.'

Once Electra finally got there, she sighed. "Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Behind." Etcy grinned. "I won't." Pounce smirked. "Nor will I," he said, trying to sound grown up. Tumble sighed, "I might, just not on purpose." Everyone laughed, even Leccy.

Tumble smiled. "Everyone ready? Because I am. I wanna go!" Etcy giggled. "Me too!" Pounce shrugged. "Ok." Electra didn't even have time to answer, because, then, Tumble said, "Then, let's go!" He grabbed Etcy by the paw, and began to run. They had been parterned up, by Pouncival, of course. He with Electra, and Etcy with Tumble. They'd all meet in front of the Junkuard if they couldn't find anything.

After an hour of hunting, Tumble hadn't gotten to pounce on anything, because there has nothing to pounce on. "This stinks." Etcy sighed, trying to stifle a yawn. "Yeah." Etcy was leaning against Tumble, and Tumble was sitting on a flower. Tumble looked over at Etcy. "You tired?" Etcy nodded. "Maybe this'll wake you up," and, with that being said, he began to tickle Etcy. Etcy's giggle rang throughout Tumble's ear, clear as a bell. "Ok! Ok! I'm awake!" she managed to get out. Tumble pouted. "But I was having fun." Etcy roled her eyes. "Hey, we found nothing, let's just go to the front of the Junkyard, and see if Pouncy and Leccy are there." And, with that, they ran.

When they got there, they found Leccy and Pouncy waiting for them. "Nothing?" Tumble asked. "Nothing!" Pounce exclaimed, getting a little angry. "What do we do now?" Electra asked. Etcy shrugged. "No clue."

Pouncy smirked. "Hey! Why don't we hunt outside of the Junkyard, and show them how big we really are? They always go outside of the Junkyard to hunt." Tumble looked appalled. "We can't do that! If Munkustrap finds out, he'll murder us!" "Skin us alive!" Electra continued. Etcy sighed. "Please, Lec, Pounce has a point. We'll only be gone a little while." Electra smiled. "Ok, but only if Tumble comes." Electra had the biggest crush on Tumble, but, yet again, so did turned to Tumble. "Pwease? they asked. It worked. "Ok.." Tumble sighed, still not liking the idea. Etcy and Leccy both grinned madly. Pouncy was smirked like a loon. "Well, let's go." And, with that, they raced into the alleyways of London.


	2. Part 2

The second they were out of the Junkyard, Pouncival lightened up. Maybe it was the fact that going outside of the Junkyard was his idea, or maybe it was just from leaving. He was smiling insanely, and running, and leaping onto random pieces of junk that were in the alleys. He was having so much fun.

Electra, on the other hand, was very tense. She'd hiss at any noise, and scamper behind Pounce or Tumble whenever something moved. She acted more like Demeter than herself. Everything but her friends scared her. She was freaked out beyond belief, even if she'd agreed to go.

Tumble was slightly afraid, but hid it. He didn't want to embarass himself in front of Etcy and Leccy. Or his brother, who would never let him live it down. He stayed close to Etcy, because Leccy wasn't giving him much confidence. Etcy seemed to be having fun, like he wanted to.

Etcy, however, wasn't having as much fun as she let on. She stayed by Tumble, who seemed to be having fun. Truthfully, she was kind of nervous. It was her and Leccy's first time out of the Junkyard, and she didn't know her way around. She hoped the tom-kits did. Either way, Tumble had a great nose; he would surely be able to sniff his way back.

Just then, Etcy, who had the best hearing, heard some sniffing, and tensed up. Tumble noticed, and began sniffing the air. "Pollicle," he muttered. Etcy's eyes widened. Tumble glanced to his brother and Electra, who had no idea anything was going on. "Run!" he cried, just as a fierce Rottweiler, with huge fangs and paws. Etcy was the closest to it. She froze up, fear eating at her spirit. Instinctively, Tumble pushed her behind him, taking a defence stance in front of her. It was to late to run, so, he did all he knew to do when he couldn't run- fight.

Pouncival knew he had to fight, and ran foreward, too. Electra grabbed Etcy, and dragged her a bitt off, trying to get her back to normal. Etcy was so scared that she was shaking like crazy, but, besides that, she wouldn't move. Electra tried shaking her; fail. She pleaded with her; fail. Then, she did they only other thing that came to mind. "Hey," she whispered, "Tumble is being attacked by the pollicle. He needs help. Please? Please! You have to help! If you don't, him and Pouncival could get killed, and we can't defend ourselves without them. Please.."

That did the trick; Etcy sprung back to life, just in time to see the pollicle scratch Tumble's nose, and throw him aside. That made her angry. She bolted towards the pollicle, and clawed it's right eyeball, trying to blind it. A meanacing growl escaped it's teeth, and, as it was getting ready to go after her, Pouncival got the idea, and scratched the other eye deeply. A howl of sheer pain escaped the pollicle's lips, and he bared his fangs, ready to kill Pouncival. At the last moment, Electra clawed the pollicle's nose, which turned out to be it's weak spot. He howled again, and, blinded, staggered off.

The moment after he left, the three kits let out a breath. Then, Etcy remembered Tumble, and ran over to him. "Tumble!" Tumble had blood leaking from four distinct claw marks, one of which being, as Etcy saw, on his nose. He was slightly awake, and too weak to move, but, the second he saw Etcy, he did one small thing. He grinned. "Tumble," Etcy said, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "Look at you. You're drentched." Tumble opened his mouth to speak, but Etcy covered it. "Don't speak. You'll waste your energy." Etcy turned to the other two, and motioned for them to come.

Pouncival was the first of the two to get there; he really loved his brother. Even if he didn't show it sometimes, it was there. Electra was a few seconds behind him. The second they got there, Etcy decided to clean his wounds. She began licking up the blood, wrinkling her nose at the metallic taste. Suddenly, someone pushed her away. "Get the heck away from him!" Pouncival screamed. Etcy took three steps back, watching as Pounce stared at his brother. Then, he turned to Etcy. "You just had to freeze up on us, didn't you. If you were braver, maybe he'd not be bleeding from a pollicle claw-mark right now!" Etcy suddenly felt bad for freezing up. "I didn't mean to!" "You didn't mean to. You didn't mean to. You didn't mean to!" Pounce mocked, "Go away! You're just a stupid kit."

A groan escaped Tumble's lips, before he said something. "Leave. Her. Alone." It wasn't a friendly request; it was a demand. Etcy was now trembling, and turned away. "You. Are. TOO!" She fell to the ground, letting her tears fall freely. Electra ran to her sister, but not before hissing at Pounce. Pounce, hearing her muffled cries, felt bad for what he did. He turned around to see his brother standing shakily, glaring at him. "I'm sorry," Pounce said, "I didn't mean to, I was just-" Tumble interrupsted him. "Tell that to Etcy. You know how emotional she is. Do you think it's a picnic, being the closest one to a pollicle, and the first one to notice?" After a long pause, Tumble said, "Didn't think so."

Pouncival turned to where Etcy was, and walked over. "Etc," he started, "I'm sorry. It's just...I'm...I know I'm the one who got us into this mess. I-I-" "Had to blame someone else?" Etcy asked, which Pounce shamefully agreed to. Etcy looked up, her tear-stained face grinning, and her blood-shot eyes bright and cheerful. "I forgive you," she said, pulling Pounce into a hug. The hug was so sincere, yet so modest. It was a moment neither of them would forget.

For the rest of the night, the group searched for a place to rest, since they couldn't go home until Tumble was feeling fine again. No one wanted to leave him. So, all four of them aimlessly wandered, until they found a park with soe comfortable grass and picnic tables to hide under. All four of them cuddled close together, Etcy by Tumble, who was by Electra, who was by Pounce. They slept a rocky night's sleep, all of them uncertain of how to get home..


End file.
